


The Hitchhiker

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: A brief look at Klaus and Dorian from someone who has never seen them before.Imzy From Eroica With Love community October 1st Challenge 2016: "The Hitchhiker".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TelWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/gifts).



> Thank you Telwoman and Heather for the speedy beta!

  I slumbered in my garden hammock, when a car drew to a fast stop just outside my cottage and raised my hopes. This time of the year the winding road was usually quite deserted, so I figured that my lazy grandson had finally come to make good his promises to remove the piled up junk from my yard. I got up and slowly made my way around the house to meet him.

  That was not my grandson. That was the living image of Robert Plant. In one of his gaudier get-ups too: lush red silk and a shimmering rainbow scarf and green trousers so tight you could count his birthmarks right through them. Posing by a curvy car the same flashy red: fast and foreign with more horse power than anyone could possibly need.

  He was so intent on something to his left that when I asked him if he needed help, he nearly fell backwards as he whirled to face me. Did it elegantly, though.

  Not Robert Plant either, not that I had expected the man. I'm old, not daft. The front delivered on what the backside had promised: a more stunningly handsome man I haven't seen and I've been an admirer of handsome men through the better part of the 20th century.

  "Ah, no, my good woman," he replied in crisp tones, British to the core. "I thought this charming cottage quite abandoned." His eyes – blue like a spring sky with a hint of summer to come – flickered to the mounds of trash bags.

  "That no good grandson of mine hasn’t been by in weeks. I'd load them on my wheel barrow and go to town myself, but he promised to do it, so I'm not moving them."

  _Hooot_! a car hooted off in the distance. _Hooot_! _Hooot_!

  "Dreadfully inconsiderate of him," the man said hastily while scrutinizing my eyes as if measuring my soul. "Good woman, I will make it worth your while if you hide from sight for a few minutes right now. It's for love."

  "Deal," I said. Then I walked as quickly as I could around the house corner. Out of sight I leaned back to see him lay down across the road with surprising elegance. I was not about to miss the most excitement I've had since the husband tried to wash our last cat.

  That's when a second car, dark grey and with more straight lines than curves, roared up the road and nearly ran him over, screeching to a halt close enough to cast his knee-high, high-heeled boots in shade. A door opened, then slammed shut again.

  "You dead?" a gruff voice called out and then I saw the driver. Two of the handsomest men of the 20th century in one day, that was either a blessing or unfair to the other days of my life. This one was dark to the other's sunny gold, and dressed in far more concealing clothes – and more’s the pity, I say.

  "Ma—major? Is that you? I feel faint …"

 The dark-haired one stepped up to the blond and nudged him with a foot. "I'm not touching you. Get up." He nudged again, possibly harder this time, for the blond rolled sideways and then struggled to his feet with dramatic effort and a little pained sigh.

  "My car broke down! I haven't eaten in hours!"

  "So I'm to believe you being here is just a coincidence? You didn't do the Gogh?"

  "The _van_ Gogh, my dear!" the blond replied and I thought //Oh, so that is how it is.// I wasn't shocked – I had seen that about the blond before he even saw me. Besides, since I couldn't have these handsome cocks, then at least no other hen could have them either. "And no!" he continued, "I do like some of his works, his Flowering Orchards come to mind, but seriously, dear, it is as if you don't even know me!"

  The other one lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in his face – they must have had some serious argument, I figured, for him to behave that way. "So I'm to believe finding you out here in the middle of nowhere is just a coincident?" I noted a clipped accent in his voice. It suited him.

  "Don’t be absurd, darling! I was heading over there to help you with your search! I'm sure I'll be most useful! I heard that dot thingy you want is in the frame, is that so? I'll go with you. Bonham'll have the car towed."

  "Not a chance," the smoker said and turned towards the red car. "I'll find what's wrong with it. I have my screwdriver."

  "No!"

  He whirled back and I caught a glimpse of intense green in his eyes. "Why the fuck not?"

  The blond then got really close to him, whispering something I couldn’t hear, but it must have been a doozy, for the black-haired one turned red as the car and hollered: "In the back-seat?!"

  "Boys will be boys," the blond said blithely. "And they could hardly know you'd want to get into my, what did you call it, my pimp-mobile? But I've only been in the front seat, so I won't contaminate that handsome vehicle of yours."

  "You will anyway. Get in!"

  They’d only just left when a third car stopped just outside. A short blond with a dashing moustache got out of the passenger seat and into the red car, before they both sped off. I returned to the garden to get some more rest. Even so, I slept like the dead that night, far deeper than I ever do. Woke up to find that someone had cleared my yard and planted a rose bush just where I always wanted one. Hung a painting in my kitchen too. I didn't think much of it at first, but I've become right fond of it since then. Even if the frame’s cracked. I always had a soft spot for sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in joining the Imzy From Eroica With Love community (https://www.imzy.com/from_eroica_with_love), write me for an invite.


End file.
